


The Green Sword

by MariRodz02



Series: The Green Sword Series [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariRodz02/pseuds/MariRodz02
Summary: A teenage boy who wants to make his own reputation outside of his sisters fame.He finds a cursed green sword that changes his life completely.A teenager who wants to make his own reputation and not be compared to his sister makes it when he finds a  cursed green sword.WARNINGThere could be possible grammar mistakesThis story is completely made up and is not associated with any real people and/or fictional charactersThe pictures used are not mine! The Cover was edited by me, but all pictures belong to their respected ownersIf there is anything else I forgot, it will be on the chapter with a warning on itEnjoy reading!





	The Green Sword

Starting today, I, Nail Karisawa, will start going on quests.

Everyone who turns 15 will start their journey as an Adventurer, Mage, or a Healer.

I'm going to be an Adventurer, and there's a lot of things you get like armor, a sword, a backpack, and some money which we can use to get upgrades on our equipment. We get a Quest in a letter which tells us where the start of the quest is. We go there, get told the story, and go. Simple as that. Me and my friends; Mia, Kevin, and Bellia are going for Adventurer. Two other friends Nia and Kate want to be Healers and as for my last friend, Jen, is going to be a Mage. Just like that there's a Team.

Okay, now back to our beginners pack, we are still waiting in back of maybe 20 kids away from the sign-up desk.

"When are we going?" Asked Mia impatiently.

“We’re almost there don't worry." Said Kevin, as soon as we got there a really cool lady asked for our names, what we're going to be, and if we're from the town.

“Okay, now where do we go?”

“Well now we look for the quest giver.”

“She’s over there.”

The awesome person passing out Quests is the famous one and only...my sister Neliel. She was about to give everyone their quests' when her best friend Jacqueline came rushing telling her something. She gasped and said, “Everyone please excuse us there's been a little mix up with quests'." She said worriedly, I've never seen her so worried before, she's basically the strongest one outta the whole village. Honestly! She's one tough person to beat. For her to worry about a quest mix-up is kinda weird.

I saw her coming this way, so I decided to ask, “Nel what's up with the quest mix up?"

She looked at me surprised, “Oh, Nail um...it's complicated. A highly ranked quest has been given out to one of the beginners' who just left so my team is going to go help them." I thought that was the most awesomest thing ever, her team basically protects the town, but she looked more than worried at this point, I got curious.

“High ranked?" She winced and then looked at me quite sternly, “Nail, no. You can't come. It’s a Rank Seven"

She’s worried over a Rank Seven quest? I wonder what it was about. Asking later is probably a good option right now.

Either way, she knew I was going to ask, “Come on, I want to go on a quest!"

She sighed and gave me a letter, "A Rank Seven is too much for beginners, your quest is the highest I could get for a beginner... it's a Rank Two."

She handed me the letter and I got so excited I just had to hug her, “Thanks Nel this is awesome!" She smiled and hugged me back," No worries Ni, I need to go already so don't get killed. I gave you extra money to get good upgrades so choose wisely." She patted my head and ran to meet her team.

“This is awesome!"

“Don’t get too excited let's see what's It's about." Says Mia.

"Yeah let's be a little considerate about this. It’s a Rank Two" Says Kevin.

“A rank two shouldn’t be that dangerous, stop being a wuss, Kev.” says Mia, very annoyed

"Guys,” I say, "Let's open this thing!


End file.
